FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to an organopolysiloxane composition and more particularly, to a fluorinated organopolysiloxane composition having excellent properties inherent to fluorinated silicone rubber, curing into products having adhesion and close contact to various materials, and suitable as packing, sealing and coating materials in electric and electronic fields.
In addition to electric insulation, heat resistance, low-temperature resistance and weatherability inherent to silicone rubber, fluorinated silicone rubber has improved surface properties including solvent resistance, water repellency, oil repellency and releasability, but suffers from poor adhesion to various support materials. There is a desire to have fluorinated silicone rubber having acceptable adhesion as well as surface properties.